


雪候鸟

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 传说里有一种鸟，别的鸟都是往温暖的南方飞去，只有这种鸟拼了命地从南国飞往寒冷的北地。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	雪候鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发于2016年

基尔伯特收拾行李的时候伊万没有拦着他，他只是站在那几乎可以算是空荡的房间外面看着基尔伯特收拾他的那些琐碎的东西，说是琐碎，无非也就那些他的日记和他熟读的书罢了，其余的大件儿的东西，例如衣物之类早在半年之前就慢慢打包完，就好像基尔伯特早就知道他要离开这里一样。那些行李箱正整齐地堆在落满了灰尘的角落里，而基尔伯特像是感受不到有人正盯着他一样，他仔细地掸去日记本封面上的灰，然后把它们用皮带捆扎好，放进自己的箱子里面。

伊万看着那个他曾追逐了多年的人，不，是几百年，他从自己尚且还是个幼小的国家的时候就盯着基尔伯特的身影了，他在冰封的楚德湖面上第一次见到这位名声在外的小小骑士，他的一头银发反射着阳光，刺眼得令伊万分神，而从那一天以后，基尔伯特便不断出现在他的梦境之中，姑且称之为“鬼魅”好了，那名为基尔伯特的鬼魅对他笑着，仰着他高傲的头颅，小小的骑士也能露出极为高傲且轻蔑的笑容。他看着伊万，在梦中他只看着伊万一个人，冲他笑着，就像后来他们每一次的再次相遇，身边有腓特烈大帝的时候，牵着路德维希的时候，身后站着他的军队的时候，还有他带着他的行李来到这个北国异邦的时候。伊万深知自己贪恋对方那笑容，可近几十年来他几乎没再见过那笑容，他也时常再做起儿时的梦，可他梦中的鬼魅再也不对他笑了，他往往是低垂着头，无精打采的样子，又很是乖顺，也不再发出吵闹的笑声。

基尔伯特刚到俄罗斯的时候并不喜欢这里，可以说他从未喜欢上这里，以前不，现在也不，未来也肯定不会。他到处挑伊万的刺儿，从他办公的地方，从他的暖气，从他的伙食，从他的工作，一直到他住的房间、他的床、他的花瓶，每一个东西基尔伯特都能挑出刺儿来。他看这不习惯那也不舒服，其实他在心里知道这里不是他的德国，不是他的家，可他恐慌，畏惧这里的严冬，畏惧这么一个他不甚熟知的体制。他怕伊万，怕这个打垮他们的超级强国。说来也是非常具有戏剧性，以前是伊万害怕基尔伯特，现在换做基尔伯特怕起了伊万。他听闻了太多俄罗斯的铁腕政治，他在这漫长的几百年中看过的还少吗？然而那时他都只是听说而已，现在他独自一人来到了这里，将要独自面对伊万，他战争时期的噩梦，战后也依然困扰他的梦魇。所以基尔伯特总爱用刻薄的态度来对待伊万，同时却又温顺得如同家养的动物，完美地做完他手头的每一件工作，他知道生存法则，一切都还是效率至上，只要他有效率，只要他做出的东西符合对方的想法，他就能活下来，就能获得一张更好的床，有一个更好看的花瓶，一张更宽敞的办公桌。

基尔伯特和伊万之间其实维持有一层微妙且秘密的关系，后来有一天他们莫名其妙地从办公室的座位后面打到了床上，那是一个颇有点传奇性质的夜晚，基尔伯特和伊万都喝了不少的酒，然后他们在办公室里大打出手，据说托里斯他们还来劝过架，第二天早上他们看着基尔伯特的眼神是充满了同情的。

伊万仍记得那天，那令他欣喜若狂，总觉得自己像是捡了什么便宜似的，他在第二天早晨看着基尔伯特捡着地上的衣服尴尬地穿起来，听他压低声音呵斥着自己不要再往他身上看了，那时他的心情是多么愉悦啊，目光紧紧粘着基尔伯特苍白的后背，看那背上的红痕，看那上头疤痕遍布，都是战火给他带去的。

“那道疤，最长的那道。”伊万还记得当时自己懒洋洋地抬起手臂指了指基尔伯特背上那道面目狰狞的最显眼的伤疤，“是我给你留下的，基尔啊，你的身上大大小小好多伤疤都是我留下的痕迹呢。”说完他又吃吃笑起来，伸手拉了拉快滑落下床的被子，命令基尔伯特转过身来正对着他。伊万审视着基尔伯特的裸体，基尔伯特松开了他手中拽着的那些衣物，双臂舒展开来给他看着，脸上是一片波澜不惊。伊万便像在博物馆看陈列品一样，慢慢欣赏着基尔伯特那并不美观的肉体。“那个枪伤也是我弄的，我还记得你当时捂住伤口跪在地上的情形，”伊万舔舔嘴唇，那令他更加兴奋了，“还有那里，刀伤，当时可触目惊心了不是吗？”然而他看到基尔伯特挑了挑嘴角，听他说了句“你的记忆可真好”，后面的话语伊万没再听进耳中，而那笑容是他最后一次看到基尔伯特那样笑过，和他记忆里一样。

“再笑一次吧基尔。”伊万开了口，他倚靠着老旧的门框，深情地看着基尔伯特的背影，期盼着他能回头看他旧日的床伴一眼，他们维持这样的关系有好多时候了，十几年或者更长的时间，反正他们有着这个世界上最漫长的生命，十年对于他们来说犹如一瞬那样短暂而缥缈。

“……你在瞎说什么东西？”基尔伯特并没有转过身去，甚至都没有停下手中的动作，他已经擦拭那本书第三遍了，伊万都怀疑他是否会将书皮搓烂，“你觉得有什么事是可以让我笑出声来的吗？”他的语气中带着些许疑惑和不解，然而伊万知道他其实心知肚明，然后那俄罗斯人大笑起来，“比如说你的自由？基尔伯特，柏林墙倒了，东欧的他们都回家了，你现在也要回家了。”他这么说着，语气像是在说一个非常好笑的笑话一般，“那再比如说我？你的敌人你的梦魇你的镣铐你的枷锁，现在你终于可以摆脱那些了，这都不值得你高兴吗？”伊万看基尔伯特的动作有一瞬间的停滞，然后却又继续像个局外人一样收拾着他的行李，便自讨没趣般地用手指绕着自己的发梢玩起来。

基尔伯特不在乎他，永远不会在乎他的感受，伊万知道的，这个苦难之地他不会停留一秒，哪怕他跪下来求他，那人这般铁石心肠，他会拨开拦住他的手，踹开那些绊脚的阻碍物，用长剑劈开前路的荆棘，只为回到他该去的地方。

伊万都知道的。

所以当基尔伯特拎着行李再次叩响那扇大门的时候伊万被吓了一大跳，他正在睡梦中，不知时间，不知窗外事物，然后他被砸门声吵醒，揉着眼睛下楼开门，想看看是哪个不知死活的家伙将他从梦中唤起。他刚粗暴地拉开门，就被人推到了一边，骂人的话语在他看到基尔伯特的身影之后被咽了回去，只会傻愣愣地站在门口受着夹杂着雪粒子的冷风。

“愣在那里做什么，冷死了，还是说你家暖气随便用还不用收费？”基尔伯特缩了缩脖子，他围着厚厚的围巾，那围巾丑丑的，是伊万某一年送他的圣诞礼物，口气是伊万熟悉的刻薄的那种，脸上是他许久未见的令他着迷的笑容，像是闪着光亮一样，将这空荡昏暗的大房子都照亮了。基尔伯特只在沾满灰的桌子上坐了一会儿，他先是皱了皱眉，看伊万手忙脚乱地关上门，然而跳下桌子去拉厚重的落地窗帘。那些尘埃和对过往的回忆一起被挤出了狭小的缝隙，它们争先恐后地逃出小小的束缚，飘进空气中，飘到伊万的脑中。他记得当时也是差不多的情景，基尔伯特站在那里拉开了那些窗帘，身边放着他的行李箱，那些灰尘也是这样飞出来占据着他的视线，而那突然照进屋中的光线刺得伊万不得不抬起手臂来遮挡。他惊愕于基尔伯特的再次到来，又突然开始憎恨起来，他是来看自己笑话的吗，伊万这样想着，眼睛也有点湿润，专程又来看他是如何衰败如何化作枯木焦土，将他以为的他们曾经拥有过的微妙的关系踩在脚下再啐上一口唾沫。

基尔伯特并没有说他为什么会再次回来这里，伊万跟在他身后来来回回转了几天，看他收拾他的东西，把他当时理好的衣物书籍再一件件摊开来，他驾轻熟路地将他们一一摆放回他们原本待的地方，伊万又看他从厨房里神奇地捣腾出几样看上去还不错的食物，他最近都没有好好吃过饭，从那时候开始伊万哪有什么心思去吃饭呢？他暴饮暴食了两天，然后又悉数吐了，困在床上迷迷糊糊挣扎了两天才慢慢好起来，打那以后便再没好好吃过饭，往往一头睡到晚上再起床，日复一日，直到基尔伯特再次来到这毫无生气的空房子里头。

好歹是多了点人气，基尔伯特给各个房间都打扫了一下，他穿着可笑的围裙，挽着袖子扫地拖地，把伊万撂在一旁，伊万也只得靠着门框看基尔伯特做那些事，像他上一次一样，自讨没趣地用手指绕头发玩，基尔伯特不肯他来插手他的打扫，就像固执的将军一样，执拗却又面面俱到。

“你为什么又过来了呢基尔伯特？”伊万懒洋洋地开口，他还是要问这个问题，哪怕对方看起来并不是很想告诉他原因，基尔伯特当时正在跟他规划春天的时候想重新弄一下他们的小花园。对，他们的，基尔伯特当时这么说，伊万有一搭没一搭地听着，他点着头，附和着基尔伯特的话，却基本是一个字都没有听进耳中，他在想对方到底是为什么重新回来，他们之间还剩下什么关系吗？伊万以为一切都在基尔伯特离开以后便停止了，他甚至觉得对方未来连看到他都会背过身去假装没有见到他。他又想基尔伯特的那些对春天的设想都是不现实的，哪里会有什么春天呢，事实就是在这片土地上一切事物都会越来越糟糕的，伊万笑了笑，他正盯着壁炉里的木柴看，人都没有了，花还会绽放吗？

基尔伯特停下了他絮絮叨叨的讲话，看着伊万，而伊万并没有想看着他眼睛仔细听他说话的意思，他只是自顾自地哀伤着，像每一个深沉的、背负着苦难的俄罗斯人一样，他忧郁着，悲伤着，枯萎着。

基尔伯特在心里叹着气，他想自己大概真的对自己面前的这个大个子有那么一点可以称之为“怜悯”的心吧，他在这里几十年的生活积累下来的，而这些“怜悯”转化为了一种想要将对方据为己有的冲动，他已经很少有这样被他自己认为是不理智的情感了，基尔伯特一开始觉得这种冲动是盲目的，就像他们第一次发生关系那样，然而他其实清醒着，他是默许这样的行为的。而后他们便维持了好久这样的关系，他也并不反感，到了后面他甚至痴迷于向伊万展示他那不完整的伤痕累累的躯体，他感觉到他活着，并没有随着战争落幕而死去，他的心脏还在跳动，他还在呼吸，吸着窗帘后的灰尘，吸着俄罗斯寒冷的空气。他因为那些伤疤与伊万联结在了一起，他们是共生的，他们互相缠绕着彼此，从过往，从现今，从未来。

伊万的存在让基尔伯特活着，所以基尔伯特也会让伊万好好活下去。

所以基尔伯特在得知自己可以回去与路德维希团聚的时候并没有表现出多大的惊喜，他甚至还有点困惑，那伊万该怎么办，他要如何活下去呢，自己又该如何活下来呢？这样的问题困扰着基尔伯特，他在柏林墙倒塌之后夜夜失眠，思绪混乱，而后便陷入更单一的焦虑之中，他花盆里养的那小植物该怎么办，花瓶中插着的向日葵能否跟他一块儿回到德国？基尔伯特在黑夜中睁着眼睛，什么也看不到，窗帘厚重，背后有积灰也有困扰着他的一团乱麻。

“传说里有一种鸟，别的鸟都是往温暖的南方飞去，只有这种鸟拼了命地从南国飞往寒冷的北地。”基尔伯特清了清嗓子以后这么开口了，伊万抬起头看了眼基尔伯特，有些不明所以。

“什么鸟？我怎么没听说过？”

“雪候鸟，传说里是这么称呼他们的。”基尔伯特看着伊万的眼睛，对方像是困倦了一般，点了点头以后又低下头去不再看着基尔伯特。

“那可真是一个美丽的名字啊。”伊万打了个哈欠，歪着身子将头靠在沙发扶手上面，仿佛下一秒就可以睡去，他又倦了，对什么事情都提不起兴趣了。

“是啊，那可真是一个美丽的名字。”基尔伯特喃喃自语道，然后给伊万拉了拉他身上的毛毯，他咧嘴笑着，像楚德湖冰面上的小骑士。


End file.
